The Emory University Prevention Research Center (EPRC) is submitting this application for a new Prevention Research Center, which will focus on community-based cancer prevention and reducing health disparities in rural Southwest Georgia. We are requesting funding to accomplish seven interrelated Specific Aims that will enable the EPRC to become established as a hub of interdisciplinary chronic disease prevention research, training, and practice at Emory; strengthen community partnerships; implement a research agenda to understand and improve healthy social-environmental contexts; and extend collaborative training, education, communication and dissemination activities in rural, underserved Southwest Georgia. In brief, our Specific Aims are: AIM 1. Establish the EPRC as a hub of interdisciplinary, community-based chronic disease prevention research, training, and practice at Emory University. AIM 2. Strengthen community, health department, and campus partnerships using participatory planning approaches to community-based cancer prevention and reducing health disparities. AIM 3. Implement a five-year plan to build evaluation capacity in Southwest Georgia, and to assess PRC progress and outcomes using performance indicators. AIM 4. Implement a 5-year research agenda in collaboration with our partners at the Southwest Georgia Cancer Coalition (SWGCC), with an emphasis on understanding and improving social-environmental contexts in rural communities that influence the major risk factors of tobacco use, nutrition, physical activity, and obesity. AIM5. Conduct Communication and Dissemination activities by updating a communications audit, developing effective technology links between Emory and Southwest Georgia and within the SWGCC region, disseminating research results, and evaluating the reach and initial impact on communities in Southwest Georgia. AIM 6. Establish the Emory PRC infrastructure, and develop a long-term plan to maximize the productivity and sustainability of the PRC within Emory and in communities across Georgia. AIM 7. Develop a unified learning community through design, implementation, and evaluation of training and educational activities to meet the needs of academic and community partners.